


In the space between

by Nachsie



Series: The Matryoshka Doll [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's conflicted feelings, Dean's past, Demigod Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Benny Lafitte, God Dean winchester, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnant Castiel, Servant Amara, Servant Benny Lafitte, Slow Romance, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: The Matryoshka Doll sequel:Castiel has completed his deal with Dean, officially returning to the underworld with him after the death of The Puppeteer. Castiel, however, has only found coming to the underworld has only continued to complicate his unsure feelings towards Dean.Requested by: MoonlightBlizzard





	In the space between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightBlizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBlizzard/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


Castiel shot open sucking in air as his eyes glanced around, slowly calming down he realized where he was. The underworld.

A harsh kick to his stomach made him touch his stomach as the soothing kicks made him remember what happened. He...had saved Gabriel. Gabriel died and he saved him. Castiel heard a soft breath beside him, he turned seeing Dean sleeping in the bed. Unlike Castiel who was changed into Pajamas, Dean looked like he had collapsed into the bed beside him. Castiel moved to touch Dean when a voice made him stop.

“He won’t wake...he’s too weak.” A voice spoke as a man stood in the doorway. Castiel took in the man’s white toga and the slicked back hair.

“...Who...are you?” Castiel asked as the man bowed.

“I am Benny. I am a servant of the house. I shall be helping you with anything and everything you require as the new master of the house.” The man spoke. Castiel turned to Dean who continued to sleep weakly and tiredly, his breath harsher then Castiel would like. Castiel moved softly brushing some hair out of Dean’s face.

“Why is he breathing so harshly?” Castiel spoke.

“He’s weak,” Benny spoke moving to Dean as Benny softly took a cloth from the side table, patting Dean’s forehead with the cloth. Dean didn’t react, as he continued to pant. “Whatever took this much out of him nearly killed him.”

Castiel said nothing as he looked over Dean, Dean looked so pale, sweat lightly dripped from his skin. Dean, in all honesty, didn’t look good. Castiel watched Benny lightly slather the wet cloth across his skin, wetting him and the bed as he moved his hand as though massaging it into his skin.

“I thought being here would make him better?” Castiel asked concerned.

“It does. It’s much better than being on earth.” Benny spoke. “Being on that human planet breathing in the human filth. It slowly poisoned him. He will take a bit to recover.” Castiel was taken back by that.

Human?

He spoke as though he _wasn’t_ one.

He must have been one...right?

“...Human filth? But...aren’t you human?” Castiel spoke confused as Benny eyed him, his eyes went black at that sentence. Okay, not human.

“I’m not a lowly human. I am a demon. I am one of the many creatures that serve the gods.” Benny stated coldly. Castiel said nothing taken back by the cold statement. Benny didn’t...like humans?

Castiel felt a kick to his stomach, as he rubbed the life inside wanting to be fed, Benny eyes moved to him for a moment but returned to Dean caring for him.

“If you're hungry, there's a kitchen downstairs,” Benny spoke as Castiel’s eyes moved from Dean to Benny. “I can care for the master till your return.”

“...” Castiel hesitantly nodded. “Thank you.” Benny didn’t say anything as Castiel got up leaving the room, heading to find the kitchen. However, it wasn’t that easy. The temple seemed….bigger somehow like it kept growing. Castiel jumped when someone rounded the corner, a woman with a basket of clothes jumped back as well dropping her load onto the floor.

“I am so sorry.” The woman spoke as Castiel put his hands up embarrassed.

“N-No, I’m so sorry. I got lost and-” Castiel stopped when she noticed his belly.

“Y-You’re the master’s mate…” The woman stated embarrassed. “I’m Amara. I’m a servant of the house.” She bowed but Castiel ushered her up.

“I-It’s okay. Believe me.” Castiel stated. “Just call me Castiel.”

“Nice to meet you, Castiel,” Amara spoke. “I’ll be your personal servant during your time here.”

“Oh? I-I don’t need a personal servant.” Castiel blushed.

“It’s a requirement for the gods to have one, I will also be there to assist with the birth,” Amara stated. “I can help ease the burdens during your pregnancy so I insist-”

“Thank you,” Castiel stated, not wanting to argue and he was hungry. “I-I just wanted to find the kitchen-”

“Castiel, I would have been happy to bring you food to your chambers if you would have just rung the bell,” Amara stated.

“The bell?” Castiel blinked as Amara ushered him into the closest room.

“All bedrooms have a rope you can pull that will summon a servant to aid you,” Amara spoke ushering to the fancy rope in the corner of the room. “You never have to leave your bed.”

“...I would have stayed with Dean if he told me…” Castiel spoke rubbing his chin.

“He?” Amara questioned.

“Benny. Dean’s servant.” Castiel stated, as Amara sighed benny’s name but said nothing. “...What is it?”

“Nothing to worry about, Castiel,” Amara reassured. “Benny is just worried sick about the master that it must have slipped his mind. Let’s get you food.” Normally Castiel would be one to fight the bullshit she was spooning him, obviously, something bothered her, but he was hungry and the baby’s need for a meal outweighed getting to the bottom of this mystery as he followed her towards the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel took a large helping of food that he happily shoveled into his mouth, as Amara and the other women fawned over him and kept curiously trying to get a look at his belly.

“Amara…” Castiel whispered as she leaned over, Castiel kept chewing. “Why do they keep staring at me, is it really that odd for a man to be pregnant here? Dean said it was normal.”

“No no.” Amara shook her head. “You aren’t the first male god to carry a child, but I must admit, you are the first _demigod_ to. But, no. The reason they stare is they are excited to see the first crowned prince or princess. They haven’t ever seen a child before.”

“Never seen a child?” Castiel chewed. “...Wasn’t Dean once a child?”

“Yes and no...” Amara spoke. “But that was a very long time ago. The oldest amongst us remember that time, most were children ourselves at a time…The ones here have never seen a child.”

“...” Castiel looked down at his stomach touching the strong kicks inside. “What do you mean about...yes and no? Dean was _born_ wasn’t he?”

“In a sense,” Amara spoke. “All life must have a start.”

“Dean has a mother and father right?” Castiel stated.

“No,” Amara spoke as Castiel stopped eating. “The gods do not have mother or fathers. In a sense, they are not even related...Dean himself...bloomed from the first flowers on an asteroid in a void of a black star.” Castiel paused imagining a small child sleeping in the field of wildflowers, waited for warm and love that didn’t come. “...Rumor was...he was alone in the void for centuries...and that his tears created everything around us. ”

“...his tears…?” Castiel said nothing as he imagined a small child holding himself crying on a small patch of dirt all alone.

“...But those are just rumors.” Amara stated. “...however...I don’t envy the life of a god. It...is indeed a lonely one.” Castiel looked at her when she moved to pour him some more water. “Most gods live in isolation never to find a companion, others find companionship with each other enough to produce children at least. Though normally they are arranged like...a business arrangement….for the breeding and the companionship ends.”

“...The gods could have anything and everything.” Castiel spoke. “Why not create families?”

“...Gods don’t know how to love.” Amara confessed. “They can not fathom the concept, that’s what separates gods from the rest of us. They don’t have a heart.” Amara touched her own as Castiel looked down. Dean...must know what love was...right? “N-Not to say Dean doesn’t love you, Castiel.”

“It’s okay, Amara,” Castiel reassured. “...These are things I should know about as his husband. I want no secrets.”

“I understand.” Amara nodded when the servants giggled happily seeing Castiel’s stomach move with a harsh kick.

“...Did you girls want to feel?” Castiel stated as the girls moved to touch his belly, happily as they gave his child affection. Castiel sighed affectionately, he could feel his child adoring it.

Castiel knew this child was going to be spoiled to all hell.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pushed open his bedroom door, tired to all hell after Amara showed him the grounds of the castle. She even promised to show Castiel the asteroid Dean rumored to have been born on, though it was a hike from the castle, Castiel was way too tired from walking around when he paused seeing Benny holding Dean’s hand sitting on the bed next to him. Dean weakly looked at Benny talking in a whisper, his eyes were discolored like Castiel remembered in Joanna’s house the day they left.

Dean’s head lulled towards the door as Dean gave a loving weak smile.

“Castiel,” Dean whispered as Castiel’s eyes followed their hands to Benny’s face who had once looked happily at Dean, now...looked coldly at Castiel. “Benny, you are excused.” Benny hesitantly let go of Dean’s hand before bowing his head and quickly leaving without so much as acknowledging Castiel.

Did Castiel do something to Benny?

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked patting besides him, as Castiel moved to crawl into bed with him.

“...I should be asking you.” Castiel laid besides Dean as he brushed some hair out of Dean’s face. “You were the one close to death.”

“I remember your eyes being the same as mine.” Dean cupped his face before touching Castiel's stomach with loving fingers. “How is our little one?”

“Already spoiled,” Castiel whispered. “The girls wanted to feed and rub them all day.”

“Forgive them, they are just excited.” Dean laughed full heartedly, Dean roughly started to cough which made Castiel worry but Dean waved him off reaching for the water Benny must have left for him. “I’m okay. Still recovering.”

“Don’t use too much energy, you shouldn’t speak-” Castiel was taken back by a loving touch to his lips. Dean kissed him easily before relaxing back into the bed.

“I just really wanted to touch you,” Dean confessed, Castiel turned away blushing with a pout.

“If you go back into a coma, you will never get to touch me again.” Castiel frowned.

“I understand.” Dean laughed as Castiel sighed in annoyance at his stubbornness. “I’m sorry...I will be well..soo-…”

“....” Castiel watched Dean close his eyes as he laid next to him, Castiel noticed Dean’s breath even and he was asleep again. Castiel eyed his face with face with worried that Dean had fallen asleep while talking. Castiel turned away to sleep himself. Happy for the Pajamas he was wearing. Dean was back into a toga again...did Benny change him?

Castiel listened to Dean’s even breaths as he waited in the dark for sleep to take him, Castiel was still unsure of his feelings to Dean. Now that the threat of the puppeteer was gone...Castiel thought he would have figured out his feelings for dean by now...but still...he felt conflicted. He knew he felt for him...but he wasn’t sure if love is what he would label it.

He was having his baby for christ sakes. How could he still not have his feelings in order?

Castiel closed his eyes rubbing his belly with love, as he softly allowed himself to close his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s Dream**

  
  
  
  
  


A small toddler slept on a small patch of daisies, he glowed brighter than any star, fast asleep dreaming of love every child who is brought into this world deserves. The toddler blinked it’s bright green eyes as he opened his eyes, the toddler sat up softly rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked around. Castiel could only watch him as the child had his back to him, as Castiel floated in the void.

“...Hello?” A small voice squeaked into the void of nothingness. “...Hello?...I’m here! I’m born!” Dean softly looked around waiting for something but...nothing came. “...Hello!...Maybe they are busy. I’ll wait right here for them to come get me!”

Dean smiled and softly sat back down on the flowers, sitting on the asteroid as he took in the beautiful nothingness of stars and void waiting for the love he would never receive.

  
  
  
  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke up the next morning, Dean was sleeping with rough shallow breaths, Castiel turned to make sure Dean was alright but Benny was already tending to him once again. Patting his skin with a cold cloth, Dean seemed pretty unresponsive but less pale than yesterday.

“...How is he doing?” Castiel asked as Benny didn’t look at him.

“Well, he was awake yesterday,” Benny spoke tenderly touching the cloth to Dean’s face. “He hasn’t woken up today.”

“Oh... “ Castiel whispered upset as well.

“Did you have sex?” Benny spoke rudely as Castiel’s face went red at that question.

“OF COURSE NOT!” Castiel choked out embarrassed, not so much about the thought people knew him and Dean had sex. “S-Sex with Dean! Silly! I would never!”

Yeah, ignore the large baby in his belly.

“If it isn’t obvious, Dean shouldn’t be wasting energy with trivial things like that,” Benny stated coldly. “If I can nurse him back to being awake again I recommend letting him rest.”

“I understand, I-I want Dean better too,” Castiel spoke taken back.

“I just don’t think you grasp-” Benny snapped rudely.

“Benny!” Amara snapped as Benny turned towards the door to see Amara holding breakfast for Castiel. “Enough. Go draw a bath for the master.”

“He’s too unwell-” Benny snapped back at her.

“A nice bath will do him well! We can also change the sheets to the bed which you soaked. Now go do what I ask!” Amara snapped again. He paused hesitating but stormed off to listen to her. “...Sorry about him, Castiel. He is just worried sick.”

“I...I figured…” Castiel hesitated to look at Dean. “...Is his sickness anything to worry about?”

“No, master, focus on caring for the little prince or princess,” Amara stated. “If you want, we can even provide you a room till this is over. That way you aren’t bothered by us checking on him.”

“...” Castiel turned to him. Dean...did need his rest...and maybe some actual time apart would help him think. “Maybe..that would be best.”

“Then we will have the bedroom prepared for you,” Amara spoke as Castiel stayed quiet.

“Does...Benny not like me? He seems...cold when I’m around…” Castiel asked.

“Why would he hate you? You just got here.” Amara stated as Castiel nodded logically what could he have done?

“Maybe I’m over thinking it,” Castiel stated as he took his meal in bed, happy for the food. Castiel happily chewed and swallowed big chunks of pancake. “When I finish...can I see the asteroid?”

“Of course, when you finished,” Amara spoke as Castiel smiled as she bowed before walking away. Castiel first started to shovel food in his mouth in a hurry but when a weak swallow made him turn towards Dean who panted in his sleep. Castiel hesitantly stopped eating before he moved closer to Dean nuzzling into him as he went back to eating. Dean’s eyes weakly opened with a strangled gasp looking around started.

“Dean?” Castiel put down his food cupping his face with worry.

“I’m okay.” Dean shook looking around as he tried to calm his racing heart.

“You aren’t okay...you are sick…” Castiel stated as Dean kept closing his eyes for a long period of times.

“I’ll be okay...I just need to rest.” Dean spoke as Castiel eyed his face with worry.

“...Then go back to sleep, stupid.” Castiel spoke with a sad laugh.

“...but I miss you.” Dean swallowed with a sad smile, Castiel eyed his face with a scoff of affection before he leaned down kissing Dean softly. Dean kissed him back his fingers moving to touch the life in Castiel’s belly. The kiss grew a bit lustful as Castiel moaned feeling Dean’s touch his bulge.

“Dean, w-we shouldn’t.” Castiel panted as Dean pressed kisses to Castiel’s neck as Dean’s hand slid down Castiel’s pajama pants. Castiel whimpered as he panted at Dean’s touch.

“I just want to touch you.” Dean kissed him sliding his hand over Castiel’s cock. Castiel whimpered feeling Dean stroke him. Castiel closed his eyes panting and whimpering as Dean took care of him. When he came, Castiel shook and panted enjoying the feeling of his high, not realizing benny stood behind the door of the bathroom looking angrily down at the floor. “I-I love you.”

Dean panted, Castiel said nothing as their lips moved against each other’s needingly. Dean softly took his hand off Castiel’s cock wiping it on the bedsheet before Castiel pulled back after the kisses grew almost nonexistent.

“....I’m sorry, I’m a little worn out,” Dean confessed tiredly. “W-...Would it be alright for me to sleep?”

“Yes,” Castiel spoke concerned. “Of course, Dean.” Castiel gave him a soft kiss but Dean didn’t kiss back when Castiel pulled back Dean was already fast asleep back to his weak panting. Castiel's eyes his face sadly before giving one kiss to Dean’s forehead before getting up and leaving Dean to rest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked with Amara as he rubbed his belly, she wasn’t kidding, it was a hike. Castiel paused on the top of the hill rubbing his baby bump.

“Hey, I’m going to roll down this hill in a second.” Castiel panted as Amara turned to him. “Are we there yet?”

“Yes,” Amara stated as she raised a hand pointing to a small almost enshrined bolder. It wasn’t large, on the top of it was a small patch of grass and some daisies that grew on it.  There was an offering table filled with coins and tokens. Mostly however flowers. Castiel slowly walked over taking it all in before he reached a hand to the rock. “Please be careful. It’s sacred.”

Castiel paused at her words before nodding, he placed a hand onto the asteroid sliding his fingers against it when a shock shot through Castiel forcing him to close his eyes.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  


**Castiel’s Vision:**

  
  
  
  
  


A small child held his knees and cried as Castiel floated in space next to him, little-wet tears floated into the air as Castiel waved some away curiously. The water rippled at his touch breaking into smaller pieces. He...felt the water on his fingers...how was this possible?

 

Castiel looked to Dean who whimpered and sobbed, Castiel could hear the loneliness in his sobs...how alone he was….

 

“D-Don’t cry.” Castiel choked out as baby Dean raised his head in surprise. Wait...Did Dean hear him?

 

“W-Who are you?” Dean asked as Castiel choked out not sure of what to say when Dean seemed to notice his stomach. “...Why is your stomach so big?”

 

“...I have a baby inside.” Castiel spoke rubbing his belly.

 

“...you...ate a baby?” Dean asked but Castiel loving shook his head at the child.

 

“I’m carrying my baby till they can be born…” Castiel explained. “My baby isn’t going to be born as independent as you. They are going to need a lot of help.”

 

“I was born?” Dean asked.

 

“I assume so,” Castiel spoke. “You being here means someone cared about you a whole lot to be alive…” Dean was taken back by that.

 

“...Would...you ever leave your baby?” Dean asked as Castiel seemed taken back.

 

“What do mean?” Castiel asked holding his stomach.

 

“...My someone who loved me left me here all alone….” Dean whispered sadly. “....would you ever leave your baby?” Castiel opened his mouth to speak when he started to notice he was fading. “W-Wait, don’t go!” Castiel looked at his own hands watching them fade, Dean reached for him with tears forming his eyes.

 

“Dean-!” Castiel gasped moving to reach for him Dean grabbed onto his hand Castiel felt his father’s antique ring slid off his finger as he faded away.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Now:**

  
  
  


Castiel snapped out of it, panting as he hesitantly ripped his hand away from the asteroid, he rubbed his hand like it burned. Castiel held his hand in surprise, before looking down at it. His hand was fine. Nothing was wrong….but his ring...

 

“Castiel? Are you okay?” Amara asking him.

 

“I-I’m okay,” Castiel spoke looking at his ringless hand as Amara placed a hand on his back.

 

“Let’s get you home,” Amara spoke as Castiel nodded, allowing her to lead him away. Castiel couldn’t help but glance back at the asteroid as they left.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**The Temple**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pushed open the door to the bedroom, Amara following behind him as Castiel noticed Benny by Dean’s side. Dean was still sleeping, his eyes closed more peaceful than before. He was still panting but it was so much softer and longer gasps for air.

 

“How is he doing?” Castiel asked.

 

“He wasn’t able to eat…” Benny spoke not looking at him as he tended to Dean. “...But he was up a bit ago for an hour or so.”

 

“I missed him?” Castiel stated sounding a bit disappointed.

 

“W-Why don’t I start up a bath?” Amara spoke leading Castiel away. Castiel looked down sadly, as Amara moved to a large pool of water, moving to sprinkle herbs and some special bathing supplies inside. Castiel looked down at the water in memory.

 

This...was the same bath...Dean and Castiel had their first time in. The day they conceived their child. The baby missed Dean...And Castiel….did he miss him too? Tears filled his eyes as Amara turned to him.

 

“Castiel?” Amara asked concerned.

 

“I-I’m sorry. Ignore me.” Castiel spoke. “It’s all the baby.”

 

“...Alright.” Amara eyed him, Castiel just gave her a sad half smile. “Please call if you need assistance.” Castiel nodded as she walked away leaving Castiel alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After his bath, Castiel found himself staring at Dean who was fast asleep next to him, his breath even and slow as Castiel crawled into bed with him. Despite being surrounded by so many people...Castiel had found himself lonely.

 

He missed Dean.

 

But for the reason, he wasn’t sure.

 

Companionship?  
  
Friendship?

 

...Love?

 

Castiel slowly moved to lay against him, his head on Dean’s chest listening to his erratic heartbeat. Much calmer now than before. Castiel closed his eyes listening to his heartbeat for a moment before he got up and left to the spare room.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s Dream**

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m here again,” Castiel whispered looking around the void, his eyes looked over the stars only the lucky will ever be blessed to see, stars so far away from earth that humans will never know them.

 

“You came back.” A child’s voice made him turn seeing Dean, only slightly older standing on the Asteroid looking at him with happiness and hope.

 

“Dean,” Castiel stated softly as the child reached a hand for him. Castiel took it as Dean helped pull him to the small asteroid. Castiel’s feet soft touched the rock before Castiel took a seat next to him with Dean’s help. “Thank you.”

 

“Why do you keep calling me Dean?” The child asked as Castiel rubbed his own belly as he looked at Dean.

 

“That’s your name,” Castiel explained.

 

“My name?” Dean spoke thinking about it. “...How do you know my name?”

 

“Because I know future you,” Castiel stated.

 

“...What’s your name?” Dean asked.

 

“Castiel,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Castiel...I like it.” Dean confessed before speaking again. “What am I like?”

 

“You are strong...powerful,” Castiel spoke affectionately. “...and overall kind.”

 

“...” Dean took in his words. “...How do I know you?”

 

“Well, I met you in your temple. A Long long time ago.” Castiel smiled. “You saved me and my whole family from death…You gave them a full life where they were able to get married and have babies of their own, and their babies had babies, and their babies….I’ve met them all...I was even close to one. He was my partner and friend on earth. Gabriel. A descendant of my brother, Michael...I met him on accident when I was assigned to him. But I had already known all about him way before we met.”

 

“...I don’t believe you.” Dean frowned. “I’m stuck here.”

 

“No. You aren’t.” Castiel laughed. “When I meet you, you had created a beautiful home in a beautiful world. I was hoping after the baby was born you would show me it.”

 

“...” Dean stared at his stomach. “...Can I touch your belly?”

 

“I don’t see why not.” Castiel hummed as he took Dean’s hand leading him to the active child’s kicks. Dean first seemed startled by it but eventually, Castiel found him laying his head on Castiel’s stomach listening to the movements of their baby as Castiel played with his little hair. Eventually, Dean sat up slowly moving his eyes to meet Castiel’s eyes.

 

“...Castiel...What are you to me?” Dean asked as Castiel paused for a long time.

 

“...Well.” Castiel paused still not sure how to word it. “...If it explains it easier…” Castiel placed Dean’s hand back against a baby movement. “...This little one is yours.” Dean blinked in surprise as he instantly moved to look back down at the baby’s movements against his hand. Dean’s looked so taken back as he stared at the baby bump this time...touching his baby bump so much more tenderly...tears filling his eyes. “Dean?”

 

Castiel reached to cup his face when Dean’s tear fell down to the asteroid, the asteroid started to glow. Castiel looked at the ground as the ground started to expand. The asteroid started to glow. The asteroid shook as Castiel looked down at the ground started to crack.

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel’s choked out in worry moving to hold onto Dean but he couldn’t grasp him. He...was fading.

 

“It’s okay, Castiel.” Dean beamed as tears slid down his face. “I’ll be okay.” Castiel stared at him as he continued to fade. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shot awake with a small pain his stomach Castiel rubbed his stomach in response to the twinge of pain. The pain was a dull one after a bit, Castiel was sure it was because he slept on it wrong.  Castiel noticed the sun was barely coming up, it was way earlier than normal as Castiel sat up. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to come back to sleep. Castiel couldn’t get his dreams out of his mind as he found himself walking towards Dean’s room. Castiel got to the door moving to open the cracked door when he paused.

 

“He doesn’t love you.” Benny spoke as Castiel paused.

 

“Yes he does-” Dean stated coldly as Castiel moved the door slightly to see. Benny stood at the bed as Dean was sat up for breakfast.

 

“Stop lying to yourself!” Benny snapped as Dean looked away looking annoyed. “He isn’t the one holding your hand, caring for you. He even asked to switch rooms! Dean, he _doesn’t_ love you.” Dean said nothing as he continued to look away as Benny straddled him. Dean looked at him in surprise as Benny eyed his face. “But I do.”

 

“Benny-” Dean spoke as Benny pinned him back against the headboard.

 

“Give him immortally and Let him go back to earth where he wants to be,” Benny stated. “I can rule by your side...and I can produce your offspring…Everyone wins…” Benny moved to kiss his neck as Dean turned away.

 

“I don’t love you,” Dean spoke.

 

“You will grow to,” Benny stated in between kisses. “I can wait.”

 

“...What about my child?” Dean whispered. “You expect me to take my child from the man I love?” Castiel held his stomach protectively with fear.

 

“Or...you can let them go,” Benny stated. “Let Castiel take the child. It wouldn’t be very powerful. It might go it’s whole life without any sign of power. Our children will be strong and worthy of the title of royalty...Dean, you do deserve to be loved….”

 

“...” Dean felt Benny kissing his neck but slowly pulled back staring him coldly in the eyes. “...I could never love you.”

 

“...” Benny looked at him coldly as he paused. “Then do this _because_ you love him. He will never be happy be. His misery will make your child _hate_ you. You should take away their god abilities and let them live a normal happy life. Because he will _never_ choose you, over the earth.”

 

“...” Dean looked down again before Benny raised Dean’s face moving to press a kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean didn’t resist. He looked... _hollow_. Benny’s lips were a centimeter close.

 

“NO!” Castiel yelled throwing open the door, Benny turned to look at Castiel as Dean turned to look at Castiel as well. “NOW GET OFF MY HUSBAND AND GET THE **_HELL_ ** OUT OF HERE!”

 

Benny scrambled off Dean, staring as Castiel’s blue eyes glowed with God's grace as the building shook. Benny bowed his head out of fear as he bolted out of the room in fear. 

After The demon left, Castiel’s moved to Dean. Dean said nothing in surprise that Castiel called him his husband when Castiel pulled him by the back of his hair into his kiss. Castiel felt a moment for Dean to kiss back. 

 

When Dean finally did, it was hard and Castiel was the one to urge Dean’s mouth open letting their tongues move against them. However, Dean was the one to hesitant as Castiel moved to lovingly kiss his neck.

 

“Castiel-” Dean tried.

 

“I love you. I am so sorry I never told you.” Castiel sobbed. “I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I never realized it would hurt this much.”

 

“No, that hurt would be your _labor,_ ” Dean stated as Castiel pulled back surprised by his words. “It’s time.” Castiel blinked at him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“OW! OW! OW! OW!” Castiel panted as Dean carried him towards the maternity room. Amara stood at the door, offering her arms to take Castiel. Dean handed him off as Castiel shuddered in pain as Dean moved to follow Amara in.

 

Labor fucking sucked. It was long, the pain was unbearable and Castiel thought he was dying again but...the second he heard that little cry...it was worth it. Castiel’s eyes weakly fell onto the little girl held up my Amara as She cried her first breaths.

 

“You have a Beautiful princess,” Amara spoke as she wrapped her in a royal red blanket.

 

Castiel watched hold his breath as his baby girl handed to him. Castiel took her in, her beautiful Brown head of hair, and the little freckles and moles she had all over her face and shoulder much like Dean did. Castiel could hear Dean’s light sobs of happiness as Dean softly touched her head cupping the back of her head. She softly started to calm. Castiel turned to look at Dean as Dean moved to kiss her so delicately and with such love…

 

He was an idiot to believe he never knew what Dean meant to him.

 

On earth, he had seen nothing but monsters.

 

...but here he was home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years later: Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dying was easier this time around. Taking his last breaths surrounded by his adopted children, his grandchildren and his first great-grandchild in the cottage Sam and him had lived in after they had married, a house he had spent a majority of his life in...Some of the best memories. Things like watching his children marry in their garden and some of the worst...like losing Sam in his sleep.

 

Gabriel had finally lost his battle with cancer. After losing Sam he stopped his chemo. It was time. He knew it. His children knew it. He was nothing without Sam.

 

Gabriel closed his eyes. Let out his last breath.

 

And he died.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You can’t get me!” A child laughed giggled far away, as Gabriel opened his eyes. Gabriel sat up finding himself in a field of flowers, Gabriel paused noticing his hands were….young again. Gabriel hesitantly got up looking into the brook a bit away from him, he was...YOUNG! Looking twenty again. Gabriel touched his face, before glancing around. Children’s laughter made him turn, seeing a large temple a bit away. Gabriel hesitantly moved towards the noise.

 

Walking through the temple he glanced around, it was beautiful. Almost so perfect. The water was a beautiful blue. Flowers shining brightly. A woman walked by carrying a vase on her head wearing a toga.

 

“E-Excuse me,” Gabriel spoke but she didn’t acknowledge him and kept walking.

 

“Uncle Sam! No fair!” Another child laughed. Gabriel turned towards the noise and walked faster. Sam? Gabriel moved as though possessed. He came to a stop in the doorway leading to the backyard of the temple. Gabriel stopped seeing Sam playing with a six-year-old girl and a four-year-old boy with a pacifier stumbling after them uncoordinated as he tried to get away. Sam chased them with love, the boy stumbled falling and started to cry.

 

“It’s okay, Posey.” The little girl ran over kneeling next to him as another adult ran over.

 

“Posey.” A voice made Gabriel turn, seeing Dean run over and grab him. Gabriel’s eyes moved to a picnic basket where Dean had started to take the boy over to the very round and pregnant Castiel.

 

“Why are you crying, my little pocket full of Posies?” Castiel cooed to the little boy as the toddler cried. Castiel kissed him and cuddled him as Dean moved to sit next to them again.

 

“Is Posey okay?” The little girl asked Sam before Posey broke into laughter as Castiel kissed his little knees all better.

 

“He’s going to be just fine.” Sam laughed picking up his pacifier. “Why don’t you run that over to your brother, Amore.” The girl nodded and moved to run it over as Sam laughed. Sam paused turning he saw Gabriel as Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Almost five years without him...

 

“...Gabriel?” Sam spoke surprise as tears filled his eyes. Gabriel moved to him holding him tightly as they cried holding each other with love. Posey and Amore taking happy bites of their meals as Amore helped make Posey laugh. Castiel smiling as he watched him before he turned to Dean eyeing him.

 

“Thank you…” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to him. “For giving me a life I never deserved…”

 

“You deserved it all and more.” Dean started digging into his pocket pulling out a ring Castiel knew. Castiel stared in surprise as they exchanged glances…

 

Those Dreams….

 

Of Dean as a child…

 

They were...real?

 

“Thanks for giving me hope when I had none…” Dean whispered.

 

Dean softly slid the ring into Catiel’s finger as Castiel smiled to himself as Dean laid his head on Castiel’s stomach like he always did. Listening to the twins Castiel was going to be surprised with. Listening to their heartbeat as Amore and the now happy Posey went to greet the uncle they heard all about.

  
  
  
  
  


**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
